Rollplay Episode 25
Recap One Last Job With Lisa inviting the party to accompany her for 'one last job', after dealing with the one responsible for the deaths of Lisa's parents, the group picked up the night after. Azril Goldoath was still ensuring the continued existence of the man with the help of Bregor. The group met up and headed out to the South West towards Riftwatch with the intention of tracking the bandits that Lisa still needed to kill. They travelled through a number of towns until they finally arrived in Riftwatch, north east to the Temple at the End of the World. Selling Items in Redwood The group arrived in Redwood (after some convoluted map pandering) and decided that, once again, now was the best time to sell their wares. Vincent Longborn, of course, leapt on the chance to sell as much as he could, selling Banon's Baton for 3000 gold to a red robed wizard. After that, he sold the Lance of Charging to the Lord of Redwood for 2300 gold. Also, Vincent presented the Mace of Astaire to Azril as a gift to maintain the strength of the party. Vincent then tried to sell the Mace of Might to a Colonel in Redwood, but had some trouble accessing the Fortress to speak to the man. The group then left the town. Bugbear Ambush The party were cruising through the woods on the way to the Temple, when a spear sailed overhead. The group came under a surprise attack by twelve Bugbears in the woods. They managed to dispatch the Bugbears with relative ease, especially on the part of Vincent. The Bugbears did, however, manage to severely wound Lisa with a critical attack. After a short bit of healing, the group continued on their journey. Soon they arrived at a cave, following it down into a large communal room which had another thirteen Bugbears. As it turned out, the Bugbears had been paid to kill the party, and yielded to the party and told them that they would not attack them. The party left and continued riding on to the Temple. Temple at the End of the World The group arrive at The Lower Rift in good time. The temple was quite the ominous building and Bregor climbed up to one of the windows to see that the temple contained priests wearing red robes and a large fissure. The group entered and spoke with a clergyman who responded to Lisa's questioning about Bertrum and told her that no such man was there. The group resolved to search the temple for the stolen items that Lisa was looking for, even if Bertrum was not there. The group explored the library of the temple and a number of other rooms, including the kitchen. The party also learned about the Temple and about Felumbra before they left the Temple with nothing really gained for their trouble. Owlbear Encounter On the way back to Riftwatch from the Temple, the party happens upon two Owlbears grooming one another in the woods. Knowing that they are ferocious and evil creatures, Bregor suggests that they ambush them and the party agrees. With strokes of luck by both Abigaël Aidelbaum and Bregor, she kills the first and he almost kills the second with their first attack. Vincent quickly finishes off the second with the Rod of Lightning and they continue on their journey. To Palanthas The party learned that people in Riftwatch had heard of a dragon near Palanthas and had only been seen within the last month. The group learned that if they wanted to claim reward for the slaying of the Black Dragon, they should head to Palanthas. Additionally, Palanthas would be in grave danger should a dragon truly terrorise the town. Vincent was offered by Lord Al Bearrington of Palanthas to purchase his armor off of his back, but Vincent denied him. Instead, Vincent offered the Mace of Might for the man to buy for his nephew instead. The man bought it at the price of 6000 gold. Meanwhile, Bregor investigated a library, searching for more information about the ring while Abigael spoke to various wizards about the town regarding the same thing. Bregor learns more about Rike Kelborn, discussing how "during the time of greatest need, when the hour was darkest, King Kelborn held aloft his ring and the Ogre chieftain was slain." At the same time, Azril investigated the Mace of Astaire (or Mace of Light) and looked to a Wizard to identify the item. He succeeded and learned that the Mace's magical word is 'Duloc'. Abigael then went about learning about the Ring of Three Wishes by paying a Wizard 40 gold for the information. Dinner with Bearrington Vincent dined with Lord Bearrington and his (wimpy) nephew when he went to sell him the Mace of Might. Only Vincent and Lisa had dinner with the man and Vincent was incredibly successful in his flirtation with Lisa (while Abigael was obscenely charmed by Bregor). After dinner, Vincent sold the Mace for 6000 and split it 6 ways, including Lisa. Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes